0816egg_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill
You see, when robby cloned himself, he created 4 clones, adding up to 5 rawbys. This is why enforcedstorm4 was orginally called enforcedstorm5. But... there was trouble afoot. The last robby cloned didn't go through a proper process. In result, he was capable of adapting traits that the other robbys couldn't ever be capable of adapting. The last robby grew rebellious and thought this group of robbys were sheeple that he was superior to. He was eventually brought to his breaking point when the original robby told him to start writing a piece on why the prequels were secretly brilliant. The last robby HATED the prequels, and refused to write the story. The original robby punished him by putting him in his basement tied to a ball and chain. He was trapped there for months on end, with only small portions of food that were occasionally supplied by the original robby. The last robby was there for so long that his nails grew over 10 feet long. He started to sharpen them using the corners of the wall. Up to the point where they were as sharp as any kitchen knife. He used this to break the chain and then escaped through the window. For his own safety, he legally changed his name to bill and set out for a new life. Since then, robby has removed him from the enforcedstorm and has considered him his arch enemy. Updates Bill was recently seen conversing with the other 3 Robby clones. His intentions are unclear at this point. It has been speculated that Bill is trying to turn the clones against the original Robby. Robby just made his move. He's been trying to assimilate everyone in his school to be just like him and he is currently in the process of converting an entire class of students into Robby clones. Many are already displaying Robby-like behaviors. Situation looks grim. It is very CONFIRMED that Jack is actually one of the Enforced Storm clones. He too wants to rebel against Robby and join sides with Bill but he is under very close supervision and Robby will not just allow such treachery. What many have not known until now is how the 2016 presidential race is tied to the Enforced Storms. Gary Johnson, the libertarian candidate, may seem like an ordinary guy. However, his past is much darker and stranger than anyone knew until now. You see, not all the Enforced Storm clones turned out exactly right. For example, Bill is not the same as Robby. But there have been clones that went very very unexpectedly. Robby created a new clone one day but something went wrong and the clone was created about 50ish years too old by an accident in the cloning process. Robby cast the useless old clone out into the world. This clone took on the name of Gary Johnson. Gary started smoking weed to hide the pain he felt inside. Then he decided that he was gonna show that Robby and ran for president. He has considered it revenge but just by watching him in public the truth is clear. Gary is a sad broken man who while successful just wants to be accepted by Robby. All he wants is to come home. New information has come to light that Lauren is ALSO a member of the enforcedstorm. She is the first known female clone. To make matters even stranger, she and jack are dating which makes them the first ever interrobby couple.